As the anode voltages of color cathode ray tubes have risen (currently about 30 KV) and the electron guns have gotten smaller, severe problems of internal arcing during normal tube operation have occurred. In order to obviate these problems tube manufacturers have employed high resistance conductive coatings on the interior of the tubes. Also, to avoid shorting out these coatings, it has been the practice to place a resistor in series on the commonly used antenna getter employed therewithin. These getters are attached at one end to the final electrode of the gun and extend therefrom into the funnel and lie on the conductive coating. Such a system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,803 and 3,961,221. While these techniques have solved the problems of internal arcing during normal tube operation, they have created problems in tube processing. These latter problems arise from the fact that tube manufacturers employ internal arcing between gun electrodes during the final processing of the tube to "clean up the structures." This forced internal arcing burns up loose internal particles which may adhere to the gun structures as well as removing any unwanted burrs or protrusions on the electrodes. The high resistance coating and insulated getter structure, so useful in preventing unwanted arcing during normal tube operation, has thus greatly hindered the final processing of the tubes, forcing tube manufacturers to use ever higher voltages during this final processing.